Small Bump
by justcallmehermione
Summary: A multi-chapter piece about Lin and Tenzin expecting a baby. Expect smut and expect tears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted this to be a one shot type of deal, but at the same time I want to write a lot about this, so bear with me as I make this a multi-chapter piece. Honestly, some of the chapters will be shorter than others, but I will try to update and finish this ASAP. I really want to get this AU-ish thing out there. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1: Revelation**

"Really?" he asked, eyes gleaming with hope, the beginnings of tears of joy forming at the base of his eyes.

Lin smiled at his eagerness, "Yes. I'm one million percent positive."

"Oh Lin!" Tenzin rejoiced, pulling her towards him and wrapping her in the biggest hug.

"Careful, Baldy, don't squish him or her," Lin chided.

"Oh, right," Tenzin replied sheepishly, bending over and rubbing Lin's stomach.

"I love you," he murmured both to her and their unborn child. He had never felt happier. All of his hope and yearning was coming to fruition. His fears were dissolving. He and his father were no longer going to be alone. There was a new air bender on the way. _Woah now. The baby might not be an airbender. Don't get ahead of yourself_. The tiny voice of reason said in his head.

"We need to talk about our situation," Lin stated.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked, puzzled by her informative tone. She was pregnant. We should celebrate, not sit and talk. But he knew Lin, and he knew that she would want to plan out some sort of strategy for something or other so he waited for her to continue.

"What I mean is we need to plan. Ten, we aren't married. There might be some red flags in people's minds. We'll be front page in all the gossip papers. I know we had things planned for a lovely spring wedding next year, but maybe…"

"We could bump the date up to somewhere around now?" Tenzin finished her suggestion.

"Well, as much as I know your mother would freak, yes."

"Never mind Mother. I'm sure once we explain the situation she'll understand and be able to fix things in no time," he assured her.

"Well," she hesitated, "That's the thing…"

"What?" he prodded, confusion slowly crawling back to his mind, leaving his head in a fog.

"I'd rather not announce our pregnancy. Not yet at least."

"Why not?" he asked, his face falling. _Was she not excited? Did she not want this baby…_ our _baby? _Questions such as these raced through the mist of his mind.

Noticing her lover's crestfallen expression she assured him, "I'm very excited about this too, Ten. The thing is, well like I said, I don't want anyone knowing until after we're married. I mean, I'm sure people will be able to do the math after a little while, but if we wait, get married, and then in a few weeks announce our pregnancy, well, that might hold the backlashing tabloids for a bit."

"Ah," he expressed his clarity, the mist in his mind evaporating instantaneously.

"Then what do we do?" he asked.

"Just say we changed our minds. Again, in time I'm sure your parents will put the pieces of the puzzle together," she explained.

"Okay. Shall I call them and set up to meet them for dinner tonight and we can tell them our plans?" he offered.

"That sounds like a great plan. Maybe we can invite my mom and Sokka too?" she suggested.

"It's a date," Tenzin agreed. He smiled the largest smile he could muster. His ecstasy was climbing again. _Lin and I are going to have baby! _He rejoiced internally. Before getting up to leave, he leaned forward and gave Lin a deep, passionate kiss.

He lingered there for a moment and breathed, "I love you."

After he turned to leave, Lin joked, "Careful Master Airhead, that's how we got in this situation in the first place!

**A/N: See? Short and sweet chapter. Please feel free to leave feedback, comments, insults, whatever you'd like! But please, try to be reasonable **** Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Change of Plans**

"Ahem," Tenzin cleared his throat, trying to get his family's attention. The small conversations that were going on amongst the small groups of people slowly died down. Everyone turned their attention towards him. He began to grow nervous. He had never really cared much for being the center of attention. He preferred to go through life, gliding in the shadows. However, fate had a very different life planned for him, throwing him in the spotlight, center stage for many events. He took a deep breath, like he usually did in these situations.

"Lin and I would like to announce something," he began.

"Oh spit it out already, Airhead!" Toph demanded, "Your heartbeat is so rapid, it might jump out of your chest!"

"Tenzin and I want to get married," Lin began, but was interrupted by her mother's snide remark, "Yeah we know that, badgermole. That still doesn't explain why Twinkletoes Jr. is acting like he ate meat."

"You didn't let me finish," Lin admonished, but then continued, "We want to get married in two weeks."

"What?" Katara gasped.

"Why?" Aang pondered the sudden change in plans.

"We just- uh we just didn't want to wait," Tenzin offered.

"You know Tenzin and I aren't much for the pomp and circumstance of ceremonies like these," Lin tried to explain.

"I understand," Katara assured, "But we already have so many things planned for the spring!"

"I understand Auntie, but, I just don't want to wait. I love Tenzin with all my heart, and I know he feels the same, so we're done waiting. It's going to happen and it's going to happen in two weeks," Lin reasoned.

"Let's do this," Sokka spoke up. All eyes now turned to him, most of them forgetting he was there. He was unusually quiet that night, so it surprised everyone when he made his declaration. Lin eyed him, waiting for him to continue so he did, "Lin's right. They're in love. They always have been. Why wait? Let's make it official. I'll start calling people and see if they can make it sooner. Two weeks should be plenty of time to let people rearrange things in their schedule."

Tenzin smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Uncle Sokka," bowing to him in gratitude.

"Well, okay," Katara conceded, "I'll call the dressmaker and Aang can round up the acolytes and have them all help out preparing everything quickly."

"Thank you all so much," Tenzin announced. He and Lin hugged their elders tightly, grateful for their understanding.

**A/N: Okay, here we go, chapter 2 up and posted. See? I told you that I'd keep up with getting this all out there. The rest will probably have to wait until tomorrow since I have class till 7 and forgot my charger at home like a silly person. Until next time, lovely Linzin shippers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a quick little chapter about some mother/daughter bonding and Toph being, well Toph. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Mother Knows All**

Before Tenzin and Lin could leave, Toph requested to speak with her daughter privately. Going to Tenzin's room, Lin sat on the bed while her mother paced the floor in front of her.

"Mother, what is it?" Lin demanded.

"Do you think I'm blind?" Toph asked squarely.

"Wha-?"

"You know what I mean," Toph said.

"Mother, I have no idea what you're trying to say," Lin began, "Technically you are blind, but I know you can still 'see' things…"

"Right," Toph agreed, "So you remember that I know people's presence based on their heartbeat, yes?"

Lin's breath hitched, "Mother… Please, don't say anything. I don't want word getting out just yet. When Tenzin and I come back from our honeymoon, that's when we'll announce my pregnancy."

"I understand baby girl. I'm just a bit offended you didn't bother telling me. You know me. I can keep your secrets. And you also know that I'll crush anyone who ever tries to hurt you," Toph told her daughter, sitting on the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I should have known you'd understand," Lin reasoned, "I just promised Tenzin and made him promise that we wouldn't say anything to anybody, just in case.

"Sugar Queen is a bit of a gossip," Toph joked.

"I love you, Mom," Lin breathed, leaning into her mom's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I'll do it here regardless. I'm trying to make this fic more from Tenzin's POV, with some of Lin's sprinkled throughout. I just feel that there aren't a whole lot of Linzin fics from his side, so that's why I'm going to stick mainly with that. I understand that for some parts that will be hard, so that's why it may switch. Fair warning. Enjoy this lovely part of the story, I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Chapter 4: Two Souls, Bound Together for Eternity**

Katara managed to pull off a beautiful fall wedding. With the help of Tenzin, Lin and many acolytes, she managed to create all of the little odds and ends she deemed necessary for the wedding. Night and day, they all worked making centerpieces, stringing together lanterns, arranging the tables in the courtyard near the meditation pavillion, baking small fruit pies with all different flavors, and many other tasks.

The night before the ceremony, Katara and Tenzin were walking around the reception area making sure everything was in its place. The tables were arranged in a polka dot like pattern with ample room to move in between, even with people sitting at them. Each one was draped with a deep scarlet tablecloth and had a unique bonsai tree sitting in the center. Tomorrow, right before the ceremony, someone will walk around to each one and sprinkle stephanotis flowers around the little planted trees. Lanterns of pure white were strung from the trees and near by roofs, twinkling like tiny stars, creating a whole new galaxy right in the backyard that he grew up in.

"Mother," he spoke, pulling Katara's attention away from trying to perfectly center one of the bonsais on the table, "I can't thank you enough for all you have done. This all looks perfect."

Katara gushed, "I know! I am so happy for you Tez. I wanted to make everything as lovely as possible, even with the crazy change of plans."

"I understand. Thank you for all you've done," he told her gratefully.

She walked over to her youngest son, embracing him, "It's not everyday your baby boy gets married," she remarked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Please don't cry mom," he tried pleading with her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping at her eyes, "It's just that over these last few days images of you and of Lin have been playing through my mind's eye. I watched the two of you grow up together and now it seems almost surreal that the two of you will be bonded deeply for eternity."

Tenzin smiled at his mother, "It does seem a bit surreal," he agreed.

"I know she'll make you happy, Tez, and that's all I've ever wanted for you, to be happy," Katara remarked, still trying to hold back her tears.

"I'd be happier if you didn't cry right now," he quipped.

"Oh hush," she scolded, "Let's get going. It's late. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, mother," he complied, leading her back to the family living quarters.

Once inside his room, alone, he laid back in bed. He sighed heavily. _I'm going to be Lin's husband tomorrow. And in a few months, I'll be a father. Life is changing so very fast._ His thoughts were flooding his mind, making it hard for him to sleep. _This is all I've ever wanted._ He sighed again, rolling over on his side and forcing himself to get a little rest. After all, tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

...

The sun's rays gently warmed Tenzin's face as he sat, still as a statue, on the edge of the cliff. A soft breeze caressed his body as he breathed evenly, trying to get in a few minutes of meditation before his father whisked him away to prepare for the ceremony. Finding a quiet spot where he could be alone and concentrate was hard to do for times like these. The island was reaching over capacity. Sokka and Toph convinced many of the preplanned guests to come to the island earlier than expected. Fire Lord Zuko and his family managed to make it, much to Toph's dismay, her parents also cleared their schedule to make it to their granddaughter's wedding. Su Yin, Kya, and Bumi were all contacted as well, and managed to find their way back home for the joyous occasion. Boatloads of Water Tribe members also arrived at the island along with bison full of important Air Acolytes. The island now more closely reflected the diversity of Republic City. Tenzin's mind was starting to fill with all the thoughts from the night before. _I'm getting married today: to Lin, the love of my life, the mother of my unborn child. I could not be any happier than I am right now._ Tenzin was lost in trying to imagine what Lin would look like later today. He was confident that she would be the most radiant being he'd ever met. His mind began to wander to what they'd be doing that evening when a hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Tez?" Aang whispered, "Come on buddy. Your mom says you have to start getting ready."

Tenzin took in a deep breath and stood up, turning to face his father. He smiled at the older airbender. Aang beamed back at him.

"I don't know if I've ever been so ready to do something in my whole life," Tenzin confessed. Aang continued to smile as the two walked side by side back up to the main house.

"That's a good sign," Aang told his son, "I felt the same way on my wedding day. As Avatar and the last airbender, I've had to make a lot of complicated decisions, but if there's one I've ever been sure of, it's making your mother my wife and creating our wonderful family with her."

"I just hope Lin and I can be half as amazing as you and mom turned out to be," Tenzin told his dad sheepishly.

"Tez," Aang stopped, turning to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder, "You and Lin are your own people. Don't ever feel like you have to live up to the legends that have been created about us. You and Lin have exceeded everyone's expectations. I could never be more proud of anything I've ever done. You and your siblings are my pride and joy." The older airbender pulled his prodigy into a tight embrace.

"I love you, dad," Tenzin said into his father's shoulder.

"I love you too, Tenzin," Aang managed, trying to hold back tears. They ended the embrace and Aang tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes, smiling at his son.

"Come on," he urged forward, "Let's get you married." The two airbenders continued their path back to the house.

…

Aang and Tenzin stood in front of their friends and family, waiting for everyone to get settled so the ceremony could begin. Tenzin wore auburn pants and a shirt of bright gold. A sash of tawny orange was tied around his hips. He wore dark brown books line with wolf skin, a gift from his Water Tribe relatives. He had a mantle draped over his shoulders in a shade similar to his pants. Over his breast he wore a small pin of a winged boar, the insignia of his wife's family. Aang was wearing a traditional monk's robe of saffron with crimson swirls embroidered along the trim, a sash of similar color was around his waist. He donned the wooden necklace with the symbols of the four nations, with the symbol for the Earth Kingdom centered on his chest. The colors of the masters' traditional clothes matched the surrounding foliage that had been changing color for some time now.

Tenzin was starting to get anxious. He and his father had been standing up there, waiting, for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to see his beautiful bride and he wanted to see her now. As was custom, he was not allowed to see her for the last few days. She had been taken to her mother's estate near the edge of the city, near the mountain range. They snuck her onto the island last night and she was able to get ready for the day in the women's dormitory on the island. Tenzin started to tap his foot absentmindedly, growing slightly impatient. He heard his father chuckle behind him. The younger master turned to face his father slightly.

"Relax," Aang whispered, "It'll be over before you know it." Tenzin nodded in response, took a deep breath and relaxed his posture.

Just then the small quartet of musicians began to play a soft tune. The guests rose out of the their seats. As the music began to swell, Lin appeared from behind the bushes and trees on the side of the path with Sokka at her side.

Sokka was wearing traditional Water Tribe formal wear: clean cut, dark pants with boots similar to Tenzin's. He had a light, cobalt jacket with a moon emblazoned on his chest. His face was clean and the sides of his graying warrior's wolf tail hair were also clean shaven. At his hip was a whale bone club, and slung over one shoulder, hidden underneath his formal coat, was his trusty boomerang, the outline of which was just barely visible, since the coat was very well fitted to the large, muscular back. He clutched Lin's hand which rested in the crook of his elbow.

Tenzin's eyes slowly grazed over Lin, inspecting her, soaking as many details as possible into his mind's eye so he could remember this image forever. On her feet were delicate slippers of dark olive with ornate pistachio colored trim. Her dress of avocado was loose and flowy, almost spirit-esque. A small strand of beads and jewels was sewn into the dress underneath her bosom, accentuating it. The dress flowed all the way down to around her ankles. Her shoulders were bare, since the dress was strapless. A shawl of green that was the color of her shoes was draped behind her back, hooked around her forearms. Her jet black hair flowed down past her shoulders in little tousles. On both sides of her head were small gold combs with a bright lotus flower crafted on to them. Around her throat, she wore the beautiful onyx engagement necklace he had helped to craft for her. As she and Sokka slowly made their way down the aisle, a slight breeze picked up, making her skirts and hair sway and the shawl billow behind her. Tenzin did not believe the sight before him. He could've sworn that he had crossed into the Spirit World, and before him was a spirit incarnate. She had an ethereal glow that made her seem otherworldly.

A smile danced on her lips as she watched her soon-to-be husband began to gape openly at her. She looked stunning, and she knew it, her confidence making her beauty blossom. Finally, Sokka and Lin reached the two airbenders. Sokka cleared his throat, snapping Tenzin out of his reverie.

"I, Sokka, Master Swordsman of the Southern Water Tribe, give Lin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong of the esteemed Beifong family of Gaoling, to Tenzin, Master Airbender, son of Avatar Aang and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to be bonded eternally," Sokka declared.

"Thank you, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," Aang declared, bowing deeply to the people before him, a smile forming on both old man's lips. Sokka took Lin's hands and placed it in the one Aang had proffered as he raised out of the bow. In his other hand, Aang grabbed his son's and held it.

He announced, "Today, we are gathered here to witness the bonding of two lives, two souls, and all that is entailed with these two beings." He pulled the lovers' hands closer to one another and made them intertwine their fingers. Aang kept his hands around theirs.

He continued, "It gives me great joy to officiate the ceremony that will bond my youngest son, Tenzin, to my lovely pseudo-daughter, Lin. But before we may proceed, I must ask, does anyone present have any reason to object to the bonding of these two souls?"

Aang paused for a moment and scanned the crowd, seeing many shaking heads. He smiled and went on, "That's what I thought. Let's move on then." He released his hold on the lovers' hands and turned to his right, an acolyte appearing with a pillow. On top of the pillow lay a multicolored sash. He took the bright scarf off of the pillow and gestured for Tenzin and Lin to slide their hands up each other's arms, so that they looked like they were greeting each other in the Water Tribe manner. Aang began to wrap the sash around their arms, tying a knot on the top.

As he did this he spoke, "The tying of this sash symbolizes the tying together of two souls, bound for eternity, in this life and any beyond. May the knot of your love never fray or unravel." Aang stepped back and beamed, tears beginning to swell. He glanced between the two lovers. Lin's lips were curved in a smile, so similar to her mother's trademark smirk. Tears were also forming in her eyes, a blush creeping up her face. He glanced over at his son, who was staring deeply into his new wife's eyes, a tear sliding down his flushed cheek. He took a moment to gaze over the crowd. He spotted his wife silently sobbing, her brother's arm around her shoulder, tears sliding down his cheeks. Toph's head was bent so it was hard to tell what she was feeling, but he noticed her hand move up to quickly swipe away tears she did not want anyone to see.

Tenzin's heart was so full. He had dreamt of this moment, as silly as it sounds, for quite some time now. He could not have pictured a more perfect ceremony. Lin was absolutely stunning, the child in her belly not even showing. He had never felt so close to someone in all of his life. He was now bound, heart, soul, and being to the stunning Lin Beifong. _Nothing in this world, or the next could possibly make me happier_, he thought to himself.

Aang cleared his throat, bringing everyone's focus back to the ceremony. "And now," he began, moving to quickly remove the sash, freeing the lovers' arms, "We will solidify this union with the tea ceremony. He turned to an acolyte who had the tray with a small pot and one large cup waiting for them. Lin stepped forward and poured the tea in the cup. She took it and let Tenzin grab the other side of the cup. Aang took the sash and quickly tied it around their arms again.

"With the drinking of this tea, these two lives and their families will be forever joined," Aang proclaimed, nodding towards the couple to commence the tiny sips. Once the tea had touched the couples lips, Aang removed the sash. Tenzin released the cup to Lin's grasp. She turned to Aang, bowed, and offered the cup to him. Aang smiled at her, happily accepting the cup. He too, simply let the tea touch his lips before handing it back to her. Tenzin took hold of Lin's free arm and placed it in the crook of his elbow. He lead her down to where their mothers were waiting. Lin offered the cup to the two women who in turn took small sips of the tea. Once Lin had the cup back, her and Tenzin rejoined Aang on the small platform. The acolyte reappeared at Aang's side and took the cup back from Lin. Tenzin kept hold of Lin's one hand in his and she turned towards him, allowing him to take her other hand in his.

Aang, still beaming, announced, "After all this time, I am elated to announce that Lin Beifong and my son, Master Tenzin, are united in matrimony. Tenzin, please kiss your bride." Tenzin stepped forward, releasing Lin's one hand and placed his on her cheek. He mumbled a quick, "I love you," before leaning forward and chastely placed his lips on his wife's. Lin tipped her head slightly, rising up on her tip toes to deepen the kiss. He gently pulled back and peered down his nose, taking in the glow of her face. Coming back to reality, the newlyweds could hear the applause and occasional wolf whistle from the crowd gathered before them. Tenzin took his new wife by the hand and lead her towards the people gathered, ready to introduce Lin as his wife to their friends and family.

After a majority of those present offered the newlyweds their congratulations, Katara and the acolytes ushered everyone to the reception area. A few pictures were taken of the new bride and groom along with some of their family members. At this point, the sun was beginning to set, the sky now matching the colors and the brilliance of Tenzin's attire.

The family and the couple headed over to the reception as well. The quartet was now joined by a singer, the band was doing a jazzy number to get the festivities started. Tenzin and Lin took a seat at a table and were allowed to eat. Neither of them were very hungry, instead they chose to sit quietly, basking in each other's love, savoring this joyous occasion. After the guests finished with the main course, toasts were offered in honor of the couple. The couples' family members took turns wishing them a long, prosperous, and fruitful relationship. Tears were shed and laughs busted out of some.

The evening was slowly turning into night, the sky beginning to darken, and the stars beginning to twinkle. The lanterns were light, creating that same otherworldly galaxy that Tenzin had seen earlier. He loved Lin with all his heart. He knew this was right and he was so happy that they had moved the wedding up. Deep down, he knew that he did not need a ceremony to validate his love for Lin, but he was overjoyed that they were able to be official in the eyes of the law and the spirits.

The band began to play a sweet love song, a song that Tenzin had heard a few times before. "Well, Arrow Head," Lin began, turning to face her husband, "Let's get this over with." Tenzin took her hand and let her lead him to the dance floor. He faced his wife, resting a hand on her hip, and taking her other one in his. They began to sway to the beat, blushing from the attention they were getting from their wedding guests. Neither one particularly enjoyed being the center of attention, but this was tradition and they knew they would not be able to refuse to do this with Katara around.

"All in all, today was not so bad," Lin spoke her thoughts quietly.

"No, not really," Tenzin agreed, smiling down at his new wife.

"In fact, I'm enjoying myself a bit," Lin admitted sheepishly.

Tenzin chuckled, "Oh really now?"

She swatted his shoulder. "You better keep that between you and me. If anyone finds out about it-" Her threat was interrupted as Tenzin pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her. She melted into his frame, savoring his taste. Their blushes began to deepen as they heard someone, presumably Bumi, shout "Get a room!" Other people began to "Oh" and "Ah," admiring the young couple's love and devotion for one another. The song decrescendoed to an end and they pulled away from one another, bowing their heads. They were about to leave the dance floor when Toph and Sokka and Aang and Katara and a mob of some of the guests encircled them on the dance floor. A swinging song began to play and Toph reached the couple first.

"Pardon me, Lin, but your ol' mom would like to see if Twinkletoes Jr. can live up to his name," Toph remarked, grabbing Tenzin by the arm and yanking him into a dance.

"Just bring him back in one piece!" Lin called after her mother.

Sokka then stepped in front of Lin and bowed to her asking, "May I have this dance?"

She bowed back and mocked in a high pitch, extra girly tone, "Why yes, you may!" Sokka grabbed Lin by the waist and spun her around a few times, doing some quick hand jives and silly kicks. Lin laughed at her surrogate father, he had always known how to be silly at the most appropriate of times. She knew she could always count on him to put a smile on her face. Sokka took Lin back into his arms and simply swayed to the beat. She craned her neck around him, trying to spot her mother dancing with Tenzin. He was spinning her round and round, trying to keep up with the beat. He definitely was light on his feet.

Tenzin was whirling Toph around, trying to show his mother in law how "the kids" danced in this day and age.

As he spun her back into his arms, Toph stated flatly, "I know what's going on." Tenzin's expression became puzzled. _What in the great spirits' names could she be talking about_. He tried to rack his brain for all the possible scenarios that could fit this woman's statement while he methodically danced with her.

"What do you mean?" he questioned when she was closer again. This time, he made her stay close to him so they could finish this conversation.

"You know what I mean," she sassed.

"I can assure you I have no idea what you're talking about," Tenzin insisted.

"Oh really? Then why don't you answer me this: Why did you and Lin suddenly change your minds about the date of your marriage?"

"You know very well that Lin and I just simply did not want to wait. We love each other very much-"

"Save it!" she interrupted, "You really must be an airhead, if you forgot that I am Toph Beifong, Master Earthbender, Creator and Master of Metalbending, and the Blind Bandit- winner of Earth Rumble more times than anybody, ever."

"Yes. You are all of those things and many more," Tenzin said, trying to put the pieces of this riddle together.

"Then you are aware that I am also a human lie detector?" she threw in, helping Tenzin skip a few steps in his mental solution.

"Oh," he managed to gasp, "Aunt Toph, please…" he began to reason with her.

"Stop," she commanded, "Lin and I already talked about this. I am sworn to secrecy. I just thought that you might wanna know what I know."

"Thank you for understanding," Tenzin told her appreciatively.

"Look, Lin is my baby girl and she always will be. If you break her heart in anyway, you will not only have to answer to her, but you will also have to answer to me, and probably Sokka," she paused, letting her threat sink into the airbender's head. She continued, "The same thing goes for my grandchild. I respect you, Tenzin. That's a hard thing to earn from someone like me. You would not want to lose that respect either. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aunt Toph," he replied mechanically.

"Good boy," she remarked, reaching up to pat his cheek. The song had finally ended and Tenzin went to bow to Toph, begging his leave to return to his new wife. She bowed back and allowed him to leave her, leaving him with one last thing, "Call me mom now, Master Arrowhead. You've earned it now."

…

The wedding festivities continued late into the night. Tenzin and Lin had managed to slip away and were on the edge of the cliff where Tenzin had been this morning. They were sitting right on the edge, feet dangling over the edge. Tenzin leaned back, his palms flat against the smooth dirt. Lin leaned into his shoulder, pulling her shawl tightly around her. The autumn night had turned crisp, the stars seeming almost like snowflakes in the distance. The dull murmur of the reception lulled the couple to a relaxed state. The lanterns in behind them twinkled as bright as the stars. In this moment, Tenzin felt like he was on his own little planet that only he and Lin inhabited, in a galaxy far away, that was surrounded by the tiny paper lanterns.

"I love you," Tenzin sighed, gazing up at the moon.

"I love you too," Lin replied, nuzzling Tenzin's chest.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, looking down at the top of her head.

"Ready for what?" she inquired.

"Doing this every night for the rest of your life. Being with me, and no one else. Letting me hold you until the sun's rays begin to peek through our bedroom's curtains. Starting and raising our little family. Everything. Us. Our marriage," Tenzin lovingly listed all of the things he could possible think of that could potentially be an answer to her question.

Lin smiled, looked up at her new husband and replied by pulling him in for a deep kiss. She pulled away slightly, eyes still closed, and breathed the one answer Tenzin was hoping she'd give, "Yes: to all of that and more."

**A/N: Yay! Happy Wedding! Happy Couple! Happy ending! lol jk! This is just the beginning! Didn't that wedding just make you feel all mushy and amazing on the inside? So this is my headcannon Linzin wedding. Beautiful, ne pas? If I write any other AU type things where Tenzin and Lin get married and Pemzin never happens, then I'm pretty sure I want this to be the wedding. I tried to incorporate oriental elements of wedding ceremonies to their wedding because, well let's be real, the ATLA universe is not Caucasian. It is very much Asian and I think more people should treat it as such, so that's why things happened the way they did in this story. Also, I'd like to say that the flowers and trees and pretty much everything has some sort of symbolism to it, so if you want to do some research, then you'll understand why some things were the way they were. Anyway: if you ever have any questions or want to make a comment or say anything at all to me, please feel free to send me a PM or comment on this or whatever suits you. Until next time, lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Have some Linzin cuteness to celebrate Book 4's release.**

**Chapter 5: The Western Air Temple**

The day after the wedding, Lin and Tenzin packed up Oogi and prepared to set off on an indefinite honeymoon. They planned on starting out their married life by touring the world. Their main stops were going to be all of the Air Temples: to check on how they were faring, the South Pole: to visit with Kya and her family, the Fire Nation's capital: to visit their dear Uncle Zuko and his entire family, Gaoling: because Lin sometimes enjoyed her grandparents' company, and to wherever else their hearts desired. Lin and Tenzin knew they couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret for very long; after all, she'd start showing eventually, but they wanted to enjoy each other's company as much as possible and they wanted to do so in as many places as possible. Tenzin figured they could at least stop in Republic City after a month or two, announce the pregnancy, then be on their merry way. Maybe they could even have the baby somewhere else, someplace quiet: like one of the Air Temples, or even at the South Pole. He was sure Lin would like the idea, being somewhere far from the nosy eyes and ears of the public. He'd have to discuss this with her at some point.

"Well, that's the last of it," Aang announced, jumping off of the sky bison's back.

"Thank you for the help," Tenzin replied to his father, bowing graciously.

Aang rested a hand on his son's shoulder, "You two have fun. Try not to get into too much trouble, and keep each other safe."

"Dad, we're adults now. You don't have to worry about us," Tenzin said, hugging his father.

"I know. Sometimes I still picture the two of you when you were younger. I just can't help it. It's a parent thing," Aang confessed. Just then someone grabbed Aang from behind and tried to wrap her arms around both airbenders.

"Listen to your father, Sweetie," Katara joined in the conversation, hugging the two boys. Lin appeared from out of the house at this moment. She knew if she didn't try to pry Katara and Aang off of Tenzin then they'd never be able to leave.

"Alright, enough sad goodbyes. We'll be back shortly, for at least a week or two. And I promise we'll keep in touch," Lin ordered, approaching the happy little family.

"Oh hush and come here," Aang told her, releasing an arm from his wife's grip and holding it out for Lin to join the group hug. She rolled her eyes, chuckled, and allowed herself to be enveloped by the other three.

"I love you all," Katara gushed, sighing heavily.

"We love you too," Tenzin declared, "But Lin is right, we should start heading out now if we want to make it to the Western Air Temple before sundown." Aang released his grip on the newlyweds and stepped back, wrapping his arm around his wife. Tenzin offered his hand to Lin to help her up on Oogi's back. Lin accepted it, allowing him to help her this one time. Tenzin scooped her up in his arms and leapt high in the air, landing gently on Oogi's neck.

"Be safe!" Katara called to them.

"And have fun!" Aang yelled.

"Good-bye!" Tenzin and Lin yelled in unison.

"Yip yip!" Tenzin commanded Oogi. The bison gave a wail and then set off towards the sky. The couples waved back at each other. Katara and Aang remained standing outside until Oogi was just a speck in the distance.

…

Once in the air, Lin scooted closer to Tenzin, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed heavily.

"Everything okay?" Tenzin asked, a little concerned.

"Yes. I was just thinking," she hesitated.

Tenzin turned to her, making her face him, "Lin," he began taking her hand in his, "We're married now. No more hiding things. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you. I'll try to help you, if you want my help. I'm always going to be here for you."

She smiled at him, "I know Tez. I was just thinking about the baby."

He glanced down at her stomach. It was hidden under folds of her cloak and an extra blanket she had left out of their supplies, knowing the two might need it in the ever chilling air.

"What about him?"

"Just thinking about when we should tell everybody," she confessed.

"I was thinking about that too," Tenzin admitted, gently placing a hand over her stomach.

"Well what were you thinking?" she ventured.

"What if we return to Republic City after the Winter Solstice and tell everybody then? That's in another month. You might be showing then," he reasoned.

Lin thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head, "That sounds like a good plan. But then.."

"But what?" Tenzin prodded.

"But where will we have her?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, I don't want to give birth in the city, as much as I know your mother and mine will insist. I just, I don't want people putting two and two together so soon. I want to enjoy our baby as much as possible."

Tenzin smiled at her, "I understand. Well, after a week in Republic City we can continue our trip for another month or so. Then we can go back, set things up at home, then find a place to settle for the remainder of the pregnancy and wait there for you to give birth. I'm sure our parents wouldn't mind waiting to meet their new grandchild."  
>Lin snorted, "Yeah, and my mother doesn't mind when someone scrubs her feet."<p>

"Lin," Tenzin assured her, "Everything will be fine. They'll respect our wishes if we press hard enough."

Lin sighed, "I suppose so."

"Come here," he said, pulling her closer, kissing her forehead, "It will all work out. You'll see. We'll be happy. You, me, and our baby will have a great start. I promise. Let's just focus on relaxing and enjoying our honeymoon as much as possible." He waggled his eyebrows at this, causing Lin to snort in laughter.

"Oh behave!" she admonished, "We haven't even landed yet. And I don't want to act so naughty in a temple."

"Oh it's not naughty anymore. We're married!" Tenzin enthused.

"Besides," he added as an afterthought, "It won't be _in_ the Temple. That's just one building in the compound. We'll be doing those things in our room, on the mountainside, and other places." He laughed. Lin swatted at him, trying to hold back her own laughter.

"I love you, Lin" he told her sweetly.

"And I, you," she replied. The two sat next to each other in companionable silence until they saw the tops of the mountains that marked they were near the Western Air Temple.

…

Oogi landed in the open field above the Western Air Temple as the sun began to set. Tenzin hopped off of his neck and waited as Lin bent herself a pillar of Earth, stepped on it, then slowly bent it down. Oogi bellowed once they were off, clearly ready for a long night's rest.

Tenzin patted his snout, "I know, buddy. You did a wonderful job getting us here, and you deserve to rest." Tenzin was about to jump up and collect his and Lin's belongings off of Oogi's back when someone shouted, "Master Tenzin!" Lin paused in the stretching of her limbs, trying to wake them up after sitting for such a long time, and turned to face the direction of the voice, as did Tenzin.

"Monk Akash!" Tenzin realized, "It's good to see you!" The monk reached the couple and bowed deeply to them, and they bowed respectfully in return.

"It has been so long since I've last seen you!" the monk exclaimed. Akash was only a few years older than Tenzin. He was the son of the Air Acolyte who was head of the Western Air Temple when Aang and Tenzin were away. He was covered in a bright, ruby cloak, wrapped warmly to keep out the night chill. Tenzin embraced the man warmly.

"Well, let me look at you!" the monk said, "You have definitely become a man and a master airbender," he deduced.

Tenzin blushed, "Yes well, you grew up too. Is that peach fuzz I see under your lip? Finally able to grow some facial hair, eh?" Tenzin teased, rubbing his own beard.

"Very funny, oh wise one," Akash cracked. Lin cleared her throat then. Tenzin forgot she was standing there. He was so into catching up with his old friend.

"I almost forgot," Tenzin introduced her properly now, "This is Lin Beifong, my wife." Akash took her hand and bowed deeply towards her. She nodded back at him.

"Tenzin! How could you forget about such a lovely creature?" he scolded, pecking the hand he still held.

"I am not some sort of animal," Lin scolded. Tenzin smirked. Poor Akash was about to experience the wrath of Lin Beifong.

"Well, no, of course not," Akash stammered.

"Exactly. So, from this day forward you shall address me as Captain Lin Beifong, Master of Metalbending. And if you forget to do so, then you and I can just settle things like men: a duel."

Akash took a step back, and glanced over to Tenzin nervously. Tenzin was still smirking like crazy, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I am so sorry, Captain Lin Beifong," he apologized.

Lin laughed then, "I was only teasing. Just don't forget to treat women respectfully. Besides, you forgot the Master of Metal Bending part."

"Yes, of course," Akash agreed with nervous laughter.

"Just Lin is fine," she assured him.

"Right," Akash nodded.

"Anyway," Tenzin interjected, "It's getting late. Lin and I are tired and Oogi is exhausted. We'd all like to turn in for the night."

"Oh, yes!" Akash remembered, "I will show you to your room right away. And I will find someone to take Oogi to the stables and be sure he's fed and watered."

"Thank you very much," Tenzin replied.

"This way," Akash motioned with his hand. He lead the couple to a place on the ground. He opened a shaft in the ground with his earth bending, revealing a staircase leading down to the buildings that are underneath the cliffside.

"What about our stuff?" Lin asked as the descended the stairs. The stairs were newer, torches lined the walls and lit their path down.

"Don't worry. Some acolytes will bring it down and settle Oogi into the stables," Akash assured her.

"Oh," she replied, a bit surprised, "I guess I'm not used to all this."

Tenzin chuckled, "Well, get used to it. When we're at the Air Temples everyone will treat us like royalty."

"That seems a bit silly and extravagant for a people who pride themselves on humility and detaching themselves from worldly tethers," Lin remarked.

"Think of us as modern Air Nomads. Sure we still adhere to most traditions, but at the same time some of the acolytes believe Tenzin and his father to be spirits in their own rights," Akash explained to her with a grin.

"Yes, it is a bit much at times," Tenzin agreed with her.

"Only the best for our leaders," Akash said with a shrug.

"I guess we'll be fine. After all it's only temporary," Lin decided.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I never thought this kid was anything special," Akash joked. Lin smirked as Tenzin glared at Akash. They had finally reached a main floor. Akash lead them down a long hallway, still lit with torches.

Akash continued, "I did always try to humble him in any and every way possible. As long as I was around, Tenzin was just Tenzin. Not the future master airbender. He was my friend."

"Yes," Tenzin agreed, "You were always one of the few people at the temples who treated me as just another person and I am forever grateful."

"I'm sorry I had to miss the wedding," Akash told him, "I would've loved to have been there, but Father has been insisting that I am with him at all hours so I can take his place soon."

"It's okay, Akash. I understand," Tenzin assured him.

"I know," Akash said with a huge grin on his face, "It just means we get to celebrate here!"

"Nothing too crazy, though" Lin offered, "You know Tez. He's not much of a wild child."  
>"Yes," Akash agreed, "But I heard you could be. All the more fun!" There was a gleam in Akash's steel grey eyes that reflected brightly in the firelight. "But," he continued, "We will just have to wait to find out if the rumors and gossip about you are true, Ms. Beifong, because we are now at your room, and I was told you both wanted to rest." Akash had stopped in front of one of the wooden doors at the end of the large hallway. Tenzin stepped forward and pushed open the door. He waited for Lin to enter first.<p>

As the couple walked in, Akash explained, "This is one of our nicer rooms. There's a lovely view since it's on the corner. There is a bathroom attached to it through the door on the right. You two lovebirds have an eventful evening. We won't expect you at morning mediation, Tez," Akash winked and chuckled as he closed the door behind him. Tenzin's face turned a bright scarlet. Lin just chuckled.

A soft knock sounded from the door and Tenzin opened it. Two acolytes were standing in the doorway, arms filled with their luggage. They tried to bow to Tenzin, but almost fell forward from all the weight.

"Here, let me help you," he offered.

"Thank you," one of the acolytes sighed in relief. She let him grab a few things off the pile she was carrying. Lin was by his side, also helping the acolytes. Once all the bags were inside the room, the acolytes left, allowing the couple to settle in. Lin started organizing the bags as Tenzin opened a window to let some fresh air in. He then began to light the room with candles since the air temples still were not wired for electricity. As soon as the last one was lit, he turned to Lin who had finished unpacking most of their clothes.

"Well, here we are," Tenzin announced to no one really.

"Mmm," Lin made a little noise. Tenzin crossed the room to where she was and embraced her. She let out a big yawn.

Tenzin chuckled, "Someone is a bit tired."

"Mmm," Lin made the noise again. She pulled away from Tenzin, removed pants and shirt. Shed her bindings and undergarments, reached for an old shirt of Tenzin's, pulled it over her head, and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm tired," she declared.

"Oh," Tenzin breathed, a little disappointment in his tone.

"I'm sorry, love," Lin said sweetly, "We'll have to put our honeymoon activities on hold. I'd like my rest."

"I suppose I understand," Tenzin agreed. He followed suit, removing his clothes and opting for an old pair of slacks and tank top. He crawled into bed next to his wife, grabbing hold of her, pulling her to him so she curved around his left side, her head on his chest. With a swish of his wrist he sent a gust of wind through the room blowing out all the candles. He left the window open, the last of the sun's rays peeking up just over the horizon. The newlyweds cuddled as close as possible and quickly fell asleep. They were out before the moon appeared in the cloudless night sky.

**A/N: I wanted to make a smutty piece, but I wanted to show some cuteness too. Think of this as a set up for it though, so you can definitely expect smut in the next chapter though. Also, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so there you have it. Another little chapter.**


End file.
